The human circulatory system is critical for survival and systematically provides nutrients and oxygen as well as removing harmful waste products from all parts of the body. The heart is a critical component of the circulatory system in that it provides pumping power. Generally the right side of the heart receives blood from the ‘systemic circulation’ (all the body except the lungs) and pumps it into the ‘pulmonary circulation’ (lungs), whereas the left side of the heart receives blood from the lungs and pumps it back into the systemic circulation. Each side comprises an inflow or collecting chamber with a thin muscular wall, its ‘atrium’ and a thicker, more powerful muscular pumping chamber, its ‘ventricle’, which alters volume cyclically due to contraction and relaxation of the muscles in its walls. One-way valves are positioned in the passage way between the left and right atrium and the corresponding ventricle, and between each ventricle and the large arteries, which conduct blood into the systemic or pulmonary circulation, respectively. Because of this arrangement, each atrium may gently contract, causing blood to flow across the ‘atrioventricular’ valve into the ventricle, with that valve then closing to prevent return. Similarly, each ventricle may then forcefully contract, causing blood to flow across the outflow valves into the systemic or pulmonary circulation. A physical ailment or condition which compromises the effective muscular contraction in the walls of one or more chambers of the heart can therefore be particularly critical and may result in a condition which must be medically remedied if the person is to long survive.
More specifically, the muscle of the heart may degrade for various reasons to a point where the heart can no longer provide sufficient circulation of blood to maintain the health of a person at an acceptable level. In fact, the heart may degrade to the point of failure and not been be able to sustain life. To address the problem of a failing natural heart, solutions are offered to maintain the circulation. Some of these solutions involve replacing the heart. Some involve assisting it with mechanical devices. Some are directed to maintain operation of the existing heart.
The heart may be removed and replaced with either a mechanical device (a total artificial heart) or a natural heart from another human or an animal (heart transplant). Artificial heart use has been complicated by consequences of blood clots forming on the internal lining. The most serious consequence is a breaking loose of such clots, which are then propelled into various parts of the circulation. In the event of such a clot being propelled into the brain, a disabling or fatal stroke may result. While human heart transplantation is limited by rejection, a response of the body's immune system, this may usually be controlled by medications to the degree that half of all recipients survive at least ten years, generally with acceptable health and function. However a more serious limitation is numbers of available donors. These are usually accidental death victims whose hearts maintain function despite brain death. Currently these are available for less than 1 to 2 percent of potential beneficiaries (about 2000 per year in the United States for over 200,000 people dying of heart failure annually in the same country, for example).
The heart may be assisted by mechanical auxiliary pumps. These are of three general types: counterpulsators, pulsatile assist systems, and nonpulsatile assist systems. Counterpulsators such as intraaortic balloon pump cyclically remove or displace blood from the arterial system in synchrony with the natural heart's beat and, without valves, may perform substantial work for a weakened heart. Pulsatile assist systems (ventricular assist devices) are similar to artificial hearts except that they are used in addition to one or both sides of the heart rather than instead of the heart. They receive blood from either the atrium or ventricle on one side of the circulation and pump it into that side's arterial system, relieving the ventricle of part of its volume load, pressure load, or both. They consist of a blood chamber with at least partial wall flexibility, inflow and outflow valves, and some means, usually pneumatic, hydraulic, or electric, by which the wall may be moved and volume altered to pump blood. Nonpulsatile assist systems are rotary pumps, either centrifugal, axial flow, or a combination, that similarly pump blood in a steady flow from atrium or ventricle into circulatory systems. All of these mechanical pumps have extensive non-living material surfaces that contact blood. The complications of blood clotting with stroke or other serious aftermaths described with artificial hearts also occur with these mechanical auxiliary pumps.
Because of the severe shortage of human donor hearts for transplant, unsolved immunologic problems of animal donor hearts for transplants and prevalence of serious complications of artificial blood-contacting surfaces of both artificial hearts and auxiliary pumps, means of aiding the actuation of the natural heart walls have been attempted. Both skeletal muscle wraps (‘cardiomyoplasty’) and mechanical compression devices (‘mechanical ventricular actuation’) have been used. In either approach, the external wall surfaces of the heart are compressed and the heart volume altered, thereby pumping blood out of the chambers. Muscle wraps are limited by available space relative to muscle mass required for power, as well as by intrinsic stiffness that compromises re-filling between beats. Both muscle wraps and mechanical compression devices are limited by inability to effectively restrict volume and pressure delivery to one chamber of the heart. This chamber restriction is important because the two sides of the circulation require far different pressures for acceptable function (usually the systemic pressure is 3 to 5 times as high as is the pulmonary pressure). Compressive patterns of either muscle wraps or mechanical devices may also distort heart valves, which can lead to valve leakage.
Therefore, to be effective and safe, mechanical pumping of a person's existing heart, such as through mechanical compression of the ventricles or some other action thereon, must address these issues and concerns in order to effectively and safely pump blood. Specifically, weakened ventricle or ventricles must rapidly and passively refill between beats at low physiologic pressures, and the valve function must be physiologically adequately. The blood flow to the heart muscle must not be impaired by the mechanical device. Still further, the left and right ventricular pressure independence must be maintained within the heart.
Internal stabilizing components to complete the three-dimensional control of a chambers' boundaries, which components are suspended through the substance of heart walls from the external (to the heart) actuating mechanism should be a useful adjunct. These provide a means to facilitate the precise control of actuation—determining the prescribed pattern and distribution needed to (1) prevent valvular distortion, (2) avoid myocardial blood flow compromise, (3) provide a type of shape alteration of the actuated chamber at end-actuation which will facilitate passive refilling during shape restoration, and (4) ensure relative independence of pressure in the various chambers.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,977, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an actuation system for the natural heart utilizing internal and external support structures. That patents provides an internal and external framework mounted internally and externally with respect to the natural heart, and an actuator device or activator mounted to the framework for providing cyclical forces to deform one or more walls of the heart, such as the left ventricular free wall. The invention of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/850,554, which has issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,619, further adds to the art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,977 and that patent is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The application specifically sets forth various embodiments of activator or actuator devices, which are suitable for deforming the heart walls and supplementing and/or providing the pumping function for the natural heart.
While the actuation systems of those patents provide a desirable actuation of the natural heart, it is further desirable to improve upon the interface between the actuation system and the heart.
Specifically, the coupling between the internal and external framework elements of the actuation system occurs across tissue. For example, transmural cords extend between semi rigid internal valve annular rings and an external transverse arc of a yoke coupled to the outside of the heart. Due to over-tightening of the cords when they are positioned, and/or to swelling of the tissue afterward, there may be compression of myocardial tissue and traversing of coronary artery branches.
Also, the coupling between discrete actuating components and discrete framework components, both external to the heart, have potential of damaging or abrading the surface of the heart during motion.
It is further desirable to achieve such goals while still providing sufficient anchoring for the various components of the actuation system. It is still further desirable to provide a counterforce to stabilize the base of the ventricular mass during application of deforming forces to the free walls and/or septum of the ventricle or ventricles.
Still further, it is an objective to provide desirable actuation of the heart to achieve a long-term solution to heart weakening or heart failure. These objectives and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will be set forth and will become more apparent in the description of the embodiments below.